


Light Housekeeping

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Ah, the iron-y.





	Light Housekeeping

Dean is justifiably proud of his ironing skills and will show them off at any opportunity. Good thing, too, because Cas is about to wrinkle that shirt up all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> This image came to me from a tumblr that's gone now.


End file.
